


Look Alive, Sunshine

by a_whisper_to_a_riot



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Boarding School, F/M, Family, Greasers, Happy Volts, Hurt/Comfort, Jocks, Multi, Toxic exes, Tragedy, bad boy, preps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_whisper_to_a_riot/pseuds/a_whisper_to_a_riot
Summary: Johnny was captivated by the cute ex-cheerleader who sat beside him in class but what is the reason for her sudden change and why won't a certain redhead prep leave her alone?





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on FF.net (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12531129/1/Look-Alive-Sunshine)

            There wasn’t much Natasha asked for these days, perhaps a sunny day complimented with some occasional breeze, for the lunch served to be edible for once or maybe just some peace and quiet to keep her mind clear when she read… but it appears even that is too much to hope for. She glanced up from her book when the female voices chattering turned into giggles, she let out a silent sigh when Mandy sent her a rather curt look before turning back to Pinky to whisper something in the prep’s ear. For putting on such a show of being secretive they were far from discreet, especially with the volume of their voices.

_“Look at her sitting on her own again.”_

_“Forget about her. She’s hopeless now.”_

_“But Mandy, shouldn’t we ask her-.”_

_“I said forget it.”_

            An almost uncomfortable silence grew between the cheerleaders when Mandy so bluntly told Angie off and it threw Mandy off guard; she probably did not mean to sound as harsh as she did and there was not much she could say now to take it back… not when Natasha was watching them anyhow. Mandy noticed Natasha’s stare and she immediately let out a huff and looked the other way, her perfect ponytail flipping as she did, and it was also at this moment when Christy decided to speak up and change the topic for the sake of appeasing Mandy. Natasha glanced back down at her book after their conversation drifted along but she could still feel Mandy’s eyes on her, it was an unneeded yet unavoidable power struggle between the two girls, the current and previous head cheerleaders.

            After she flicked the page of her book she realised she had not properly read the final sentences with her mind elsewhere distracted. She flipped the page back and focused on the final paragraph, determined to digest the words even with the noisy chattering in the background.

_“Oh my god, can you believe Ted actually went out with her?”_

_“Well she was the head cheerleader before you…”_

_“Weren’t they still dating for a while after she quit?”_

_“Everyone knows she only had that position because of her brothers.”_

_“Mandy-.”_

_“Matt’s gone now and see how she’s fallen?”_

             That drew the line.

            Natasha briskly clasped her book shut with both hands and stood up from the bench and began to make her way down the bleachers. Insulting her did not bother her one bit, she could care less about what Mandy Wiles thought of her, but bringing her brother into this was just despicable and she knew it. The cheerleaders immediately quieted down when they saw Natasha’s reaction and Mandy looked almost nervous when Natasha sent her an icy look as she walked past.

            She had been so engrossed with the girls, disgusted by Mandy’s words that she did not realise she had walked straight into someone until she had already stumbled back at the book had fallen out of her hand after she ran into a muscular chest. Natasha mumbled a quiet ‘sorry’ as she bent down to pick up the book and she felt her patience running thin when she heard Mandy laughing. After retrieving her book she glanced upwards as she stood up and she instantly frowned when she saw Ted looking down on her, making her feel even worse than she already did moments ago.

            “Ah- it’s alright,” he nodded back to her awkwardly, his arms had been slightly outstretched looking as if he was debating on reaching for her and honestly Natasha was glad he chose not to touch her; it would probably have repulsed her. “Hey um-.”

            Before he could finish his sentence she pushed past him after giving him a stern look, a look that emoted ‘leave me alone’. She walked right past him… only to end up walking straight into another chest. A large pair of hands instantly grasped her upper arms and shook her slightly.

            “You’ve got to watch where you’re going, Nat,” her brother Ben chuckled as he released her and brushed her shoulder slightly. “What are you so spaced for?

            “I- um,” she could not think of a snide comment to respond with so she simply shrugged. When Ben saw that she was actually down he asked again what was wrong and if something had happened. “It’s nothing… Mandy was talking trash… she mentioned Matt.”

            Ben’s expression turned rigid and he glanced over his sister’s shoulder to look at the cheerleader who had her arms all over Ted, clutching onto his arm shamelessly and whispering things into his ear almost as if to provoke the siblings; he had a few good guesses what the dumb bitch was saying and he was sure to give her a speaking to after Natasha’s left.

            “Forget about her,” Ben said unsuspectingly, not realising that it had triggered something in Natasha. She pressed her lips together as she watched Mandy laughing in Ted’s ear and in turn he smiled at what she said… it just seemed so… uncanny. “She’s off her rails and has no idea what’s going on, she can just piss off.”

            “I know, yeah… it’s just… it’s annoying,” she finally sighed and tore her gaze away from the couple, she noticed Ben had gone silent and she mentally cursed herself knowing that he was in a similar position to her if not worse off. “Anyway, I should go. I’ve got bio next and I doubt my partner is showing up.”

            “What, again?” Ben cracked a smile recalling her constant complaints about the lab partner that never turns up. “Okay, well take care then, yeah? Speak soon.”

            “Yup.”

            Natasha waved back and headed to class.

.

**.**

.

            Just as she predicted the stool next to her was once again empty like it has been the previous three months. She has not seen the seat’s bearer once since she has hung up her cheerleading outfit and pom-poms, occasionally she would wonder where he would wander off to during class hours. Perhaps he just stayed in New Coventry, she had heard that was where he lived anyway so it did make sense for him to just loiter around there… but what was there even to do in that dump…?

            Three abrupt knocks disturbed the silence and the classroom door flew open followed by Doctor Slawter’s voice. Natasha glanced up from her notetaking and immediately understood his tone of surprise. Being dragged in rather unceremoniously by a prefect were a familiar pair of boys, faces that have not seen the classroom in months.

            “Ah, Mr. Vincent… Mr. Romano, nice of you two to finally join us in class.”

            “Trust me old man, given the choice we wouldn’t be here.”

            Johnny’s voice was husky as ever and Natasha glanced back down when the pair were sent to their seats. She went back to taking notes from the chalkboard and the creak of the stool beside hers indicated that Johnny had sat down.

            “Hello Johnny,” she acknowledged his presence like she always did when he showed up. Despite being part of two very distinct and opposing cliques (at least previously on Natasha’s part) Natasha and Johnny were not on bad terms, they were generally polite to each other on the days he showed up to classes and there had even been some light non-consequential flirting in the past.

            “Hey doll,” she heard him slump over onto the desk right away, this was normal for him and she smiled to herself wondering what his reaction would be when he finally noticed she was dressed differently. “What we doing today?”

            “Make a guess.”

            “Dissection?”

            “Bingo.”

            “Again?” Johnny’s groan came out somewhat muffled as he was hiding his face into the sleeves of his leather jacket. Natasha rolled her eyes as she turned back to her notebook. “This is actually so shit.”

            “Please Johnny, you weren’t even here for half of it.”

            “Oh, are we trying to get smart now, little miss cheerleader-?”

            Johnny finally sat up and turned to her, his haughty smirk dropped and he froze for a moment. The redheaded girl was not as he remembered, the last time he saw her she was in her bright little cheerleading skirt and her hair was up in a high ponytail whereas today she actually looked like a normal person wearing the proper uniform with her hair fiery red curls let loose and the reading glasses he didn’t even know she needed perched on her the bridge of her button nose.

            Natasha gave him a side-eyed look and perked her eyebrow smugly at him when he was rendered speechless at the change.

            “Johnny Vincent, I don’t know which rock you’ve been hiding under these past months but I am obviously not a cheerleader anymore,” she gave him a surprisingly friendly smile as she looked away again, gripping her pencil tighter as she finished the remainder of the notes.

            “… Why the sudden change?”

            “You mean… you don’t know?”

            “No, I guess I really have been living under a rock.”

            Natasha giggled slightly at his comment but her smile dropped shortly after and she licked her lips briefly as her eyes grew downcast, Johnny noticed this and realised whatever happened must have been something unfortunate. A more obvious hint being that girls that are pretty cheerleaders that boys jacked off to don’t usually end up some nobody… Johnny wanted to say plain but she was far from that, even out of her cheerleading uniform she was still hot… in fact, if not better.

            “You know what,” she said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear not noticing that she was practically mesmerising Johnny with her beautifully chaotic hair. “How about I tell you all about it the next time we see each other and we’re not learning how to cut up dead animals?”

            “Yeah, that sounds fair,” Johnny nodded as he watched her continue to do her work but a small tell-tale smile appeared on her lips after he spoke and Johnny felt a strange twinge deep inside… completely unfamiliar and not something he has felt in a long time… especially not for this girl.

            “So how did you get caught?”

            “… Cops were in New Coventry on some drug bust,” Johnny eventually pulled himself together to respond. “Peanut and me were walking down the street when they jumped us.”

            “Oh, that sucks,” she offered him a short look of sympathy before turning to the board again. “Well, what about Lola? The last time you showed up you couldn’t stop rambling about her.”

            “Yeah… Lola…” he mused to himself for a moment. “She sure is a nasty piece of work.”

            “Oh?” Natasha could not have done anything to mask her surprise, she honestly did not expect him to admit it straight up like that.

            “Yeah, the slut’s been cheating on me the whole time we were together,” he frowned disdainfully, it was the same expression he always wore when he spoke about her, one that Natasha had grown familiar to seeing. “I ended things with her while back.”

            “Hm…” Natasha nodded as she recalled Ben telling her about Lola approaching the football team a couple weeks ago but had been unsuccessful after being chased away by Mandy. “Yeah well you know, Lola’s a whore and you can do so much better.”

            “Ya’ think so?”

            Natasha replied with a knowing smile.

            Doctor Slawter soon resumed the lecture and they had no opportunities to speak further until the dissection practical after. As the old man’s droning went on, Johnny would steal glances at Natasha every now and then; this was a monumental change and Johnny was already enjoying it a lot. Not only did she look better but she seemed a lot more interesting if not nicer towards to him. He was actually surprised that none of the boys had mentioned anything this… but then again all the ones that did have classes with her, like him, never went to any of them.

            “Alright, now each pair may retrieve a tray and begin their dissection.”

            Johnny frowned slightly as he followed Natasha to the front table to collect their tray containing the pinned dead rat, she passed the tray to him as she picked up the rest of the dissection tools and equipment. Johnny grimaced the sight of the dead animal and tried not to breathe the whole time he carried the tray back to their seats, and he only dared to inhale after he put the tray down and moved away from it.

            “Still afraid of dead animals?” Natasha asked as she passed him his pair of goggles and reached for the scalpel herself. “I’m guessing I’m taking this one as well?”

            “I ain’t scared!” Johnny retorted weakly. “It’s disgusting, is all!”

            “Sure,” she rolled her eyes as she began cutting the rat’s skin open. Johnny squirmed as he watched her flip the furred skin over revealing the fleshy insides of the animal, and he almost looked away when she cut through and found the heart. “It’s pretty ironic how often you get into bloody fights yet can’t stomach a tiny rat being cut up.”

            “… Yeah? Well what reason does little miss cheerleader have to like cutting things up?”

            “You don’t have to like something to be good at it,” she sent him a look for her final words. “And don’t call me that anymore.”

            “Right… sorry.”

            Natasha offered him a small smile and he assumed she had accepted his apology. Then she was back to work and she finished the dissection in record time, as if Doctor Slawter had been watching their progress he walked over just as she placed the scalpel and tweezers down. The old man hummed and made a show of examining their, or more precisely her handiwork and praised the quality of the work.

            “Excellent work as usual, Miss Evans,” he nodded before turning to Johnny. “And Mr. Vincent, I see that even when you do show up you intend to do nothing.”

            There would usually be a quick insult hurled back but Johnny stayed silent and his jaw tightened ever so slightly as he felt the urge to grab the old man, it has been a bad habit of his for a long time now, he would easily lose his temper over little things that shouldn’t really get to him… little things like this; anything or anyone that belittled him would get a beating. It’s been better since he stopped seeing Lola, one of his main sources of grief, but little things could still send him off the edge… and things like the professor having a go at him was exactly what could push him to cause a scene.

            From the corner of his eye Johnny noticed Natasha, how she smiled and nodded as the professor praised her, and he felt it should annoy him but it did not; he simply watched her lips curl into a dazzling smile and the way her blue eyes lightened up when the professor instructed them to do some further reading since they were ahead. She then glanced at Johnny once the old man has left and she smiled at him momentarily before walking past and taking her seat, she immediately pulled her textbook out and began reading. Johnny followed suit and took his book out but he disregarded the instructions and simply flipped through the pages without thought, pausing every so often to look at the colourful diagrams but otherwise he was just waiting for time to pass.

            “You know it’d probably help if you stopped at one page.”

            “What, am I distracting you?”

            “Yeah, a bit,” she side-glanced him. “… Could you please stop it.”

            “What will you do for me?”

            “Excuse me?” her tiny smile gave away her harsh tone and she tried to turn away before he caught it but he did. Man, it was both unbelievably cute and sexy. “You are not entitled to anything, Johnny.”

            “I reckon I am entitled to _some_ things, doll.”

.

**.**

.

            After classes the jocks made their way to the football field for practice, the boys were to perform their usual drills while the girls practiced their cheers. It still did not feel right without Matt on the field with him but Ben tried to make do, everything seemed normal enough apart from his missing twin… and there was also his sister that seemed to have decided she wanted to leave behind every part of the person she used to be. Ben glanced forward at Ted and Mandy walking ahead, for a moment there he had forgotten that it was Mandy walking in Ted’s arm and not Natasha… it was odd how drastically things can change in just a few short months.

            Mandy was going on about the homecoming dance which was still two whole months away, it was beyond Ben how Ted can stand such a crude girl who only talked about herself and paid no regard for anything else. Then again there was not much going on in Ted’s head anyway… perhaps it was a good thing he was not dating his younger sister anymore because to be completely honest those days have been rather stressful for him.

            “You are going to have to get a new suit, I can’t have you wearing the same one you did last year when you went with- never mind,” Mandy had noticed Ben giving her a look and stopped herself before saying anymore. “… And don’t forget the- oh my god…Ted, look.”

            Something that actually made Mandy shut up, this he had to see.

            A frown immediately appeared on Ben’s face as he looked up and saw his sister speaking to none other than the sorry excuse Johnny Vincent. Since when did he come to school anyway, last he heard he was spending his days picking fights with townies back in New Coventry… and were they always this close? He couldn’t have been the missing bio partner this whole time, could he? They certainly looked friendly with the way she smiled up at him as she spoke and how he had his neck craned down to listen to her, his hands in his leather pockets and a smirk on his lips as he nodded coolly. They looked good together… and it was unsettling for Ben.

            I can’t believe she’s speaking to him,” Mandy sounded far from upset in fact that was a scheming tone if he ever heard one. “Right, Ted?”

            “Uh- yeah,” Ted seemed to be taking it worse than he was and he supposed it made sense considering Ted probably thought that she would be waiting for him to come back to her, and in a way Ben’s glad that Natasha wasn’t waiting around for Ted like a doormat.

            “Ben, are you gonna let your precious little sister hang out with a greaser?” Mandy called back to him. “And not just _any_ greaser, but the king of the leather-clad prats.”

            “Why don’t you shut your mouth, Mandy?” Ben gave her an unfriendly look and it was enough to wipe the smile off her face. “Natasha can do what she wants.”

            “Sure, if you say so,” Mandy raised an eyebrow in his direction before tugging at Ted’s arm. “Come on Ted, let’s go.”

            Ben was about to follow when he heard Natasha’s voice, he turned over and watched in disdain as she laughed at something Johnny had said as they walked to the gate and she looked the happiest he has seen her in a very long time. Ben had mixed feelings about it but it was her choice who she wanted hang out with now and who can deny her happiness when she needed it the most.

.

.

            Unaware of the eyes on them, Johnny and Natasha walked towards the school gates together. They have been chatting nonstop since they got out of the classroom and they hardly even realised that they were heading in the same direction until they were already outside the gate when Johnny pointed it out.

            “You know, I don’t remember you being funny,” Natasha chuckled when they reached the parking area outside their school.

            “And I don’t remember you having a personality.”

            “Oh, shut up,” she rolled her eyes as she stopped by the bike racks. “Well I guess this is goodbye.”

            “Where are you going anyway? Don’t you live in the dorms?”

            “… Just running some errands. A family thing.”

            “Well want a lift? My car’s right there,” he pointed back at a beat-up Cadillac 1965 convertible parked illegally across the road.

            “Oh, uh- nah, it’s fine,” she forced a smile. “I’m not going far anyway there’s no need to trouble you… I’ll see you soon, okay? … That is if you decide to show up to class now.”

            “No promises there, doll,” he grinned. “I’ll see ya then.”

            “Bye Johnny.”

            Natasha watched as Johnny headed to his car and pulled his keys out of his pocket, he did not look back again as he unlocked his car and hopped in before driving off. She let out a sigh as she turned around and unlocked her bike from the rack, she climbed on and began pedalling; she was never a fan of biking long distances and Happy Volts was still a bit away.

.

**.**

.

            After thirty minutes Natasha finally reached the large iron gates leading into Happy Volts Asylum. She stopped in front of the gate which caught one of the guard’s attention, he walked over and rudely asked her if she was lost. It was the same scene every single time she came to visit, she’d think they would have remembered her by now but every single time she had to give her name and explain that she was visiting, then they would have to get it confirmed over walkie-talkie. Eventually she was given the clearance and the gates creaked open, she thanked the guard and cycled into the premises. She parked her bike just outside entrance and headed inside where she turned into cell block A.

            There were two sides of Happy Volts, your stay can either be a pleasant rehabilitation or a traumatising one, and the more commonly known side is the insane asylum with their prison-like cells where they kept the violent psychotic ones but then there was also the hospital for the physically and mentally unwell. Thankfully her brother was still counted as unwell by the staff and was staying in the hospital as he recovered from his injuries.

            “Hello there, Natasha,” Amanda was the orderly in charge of the cell block her brother was in, she was kind and helpful enough but sometimes Natasha wondered how someone like her wound up working at Happy Volts. “I’m glad you’re here… no Ben, again?”

            “No sorry… I’ve been trying to get him to come but… well, you know,” Natasha always assumed the worst when Amanda gave her that almost sympathetic smile and she can’t help but think that something has happened. “Is Matt alright?”

            “Yes, he’s just been asking for you… and your brother,” Amanda offered her another smile. “You should head on in, he’s waiting.”

            Natasha thanked the orderly and headed down the hall where she stopped outside room A09. Matt was sitting up on his bed wide-eyed, staring at the photo album on his lap but not looking as if he was really registering the images. Natasha stepped closer and saw that he was looking at photos of the three of them, her, Matt and Ben. The photos were from last homecoming where they were dressed in their formal wear, there was one of the three siblings posing in front of the Bullworth mascot and another one of the twins with their arms around each other’s shoulders. It can’t be easy for him not to have his twin around, especially considering he hasn’t been to visit once since the accident and Matt’s been put here. Ben and Matt were completely identical, like Natasha they had the family’s strikingly blue orbs that looked almost unnatural, the lightly freckled nose, the only difference was that they inherited their mother’s shaggy sandy blond curls instead of the red hair Natasha got from their father.

            Matt’s eyes shot to her when he realised she was there and despite his smile Natasha could see the tears pooling in his eyes.

            “Nat,” he called to her, his arms outstretched towards her in attempt to reach her. “Nat, I’ve missed you.”

            “I’m here, Matt,” she dropped her bags and sat on the side of the bed where he hugged her. “I’m here.”

            He hugged her shakily and sniffled into her shoulder. It was absolutely heart-breaking seeing her brother like this and all she could do was put an arm around him and rub his back soothingly as she has done so many times in the last few months. Matt used to be the star running-back of the Bullworth Academy football team and now he can barely throw a football much less walk without straining himself too much.

            “Nat, when’s Ben coming?”

            “Matt, I’m sorry but he’s busy today…” she replied uneasily, avoiding his gaze as he pulled away. “He has practice… but he said he’ll come when he can-.”

            “Practice?!” he suddenly raised his voice and shoved her off the bed. “He won’t come because of practice?!”

            “Matt, please,” Natasha stood up and stumbled a few steps back, trying to ignore her aching rear as she desperately thought of ways to calm her brother down. “I’m sorry but-.”

            “Fuck him and fuck you too,” he said bitterly as his fingers began crushing the pages of the album in his hand and abruptly tossed it across the room where the album fell into pieces. “I hate him, the both of you…!”

            Natasha began backing out the door when he picked up the vase sitting on his nightstand and before she realised it he had tossed it across the room directly at her, for the first time ever she was glad for the state Matt was in because the vase did not get very far and smashed on the ground about a metre away from where she was stood.

            Amanda rushed in and gasped at the sight of the broken vase.

            “Matthew! This is Natasha, your little sister!” Amanda placed both her hands on Natasha’s shoulders as she asked if she was alright and Natasha could only nod as brushed her off and directed her outside. “How could you do that to her? She’s the one that has been visiting you every week!”

            “I don’t need it! I didn’t ask her to!”

            Her brother’s words sent a chill down her spine and Natasha just felt terrible after the whole ordeal. Amanda walked her out to the reception area where she was sat down on one of the benches and Amanda went to fetch a cup of water for her.

            “Thanks,” Natasha took the water from her, doing her best to keep it together but she was still awfully shaken from the incident. “… Is- he like that often?”

            “No,” Amanda shook her head with a sigh. “He’s very quiet most of the time, only looks at that photo album you brought him… he just really misses you two, you know? Your brother the most.”

            “I try getting him to come, I really do, but he doesn’t listen to me.”

            “Ben must be in a tough spot as well… it’s his twin brother, I can’t imagine how badly he’s taking it.”

            “It sure doesn’t seem like it when he’s going on as he’s always been, going to football practice and completely ignoring the fact that everything’s changed-.”

            “Natasha, that’s probably just his way of dealing with it… and I’m not saying it’s a good way of dealing with it but maybe that’s the only way he can… at least for now.”

            “… It’s not fair… he needs to start taking it seriously… it can’t be only me being the-.”

            “Nat?”

            Both of them looked up simultaneously to see Matt stood by the counter, he was in his hospital gown and his bare feet were bloodied from stepping over the smashed glass.

            “I am so sorry, Nat… I didn’t mean to… I don’t know what came over me…” tears began to roll down his face and Natasha immediately got up to pull him into a hug, despite him standing a whole head and a half taller than her she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I am so sorry, Natasha…”

            “It’s fine, Matt,” she whispered as she patted his back. “No harm done, I’m fine.”

            “Matthew, we’ve got to get your feet treated,” Amanda approached them. “Natasha, I think it’s best you go for today.”

            “Yes, of course,” Natasha released her brother and gave him a smile before turning to Amanda. “I’ll leave things to you then.”

            “Will you come see me soon, Nat?”

            “I’ll try to stop by Sunday, alright?”

            “And Ben?” he asked. “Will he be coming with you?”

            “… I don’t know,” she smiled wearily. “I’ll do my best.”

            A grin broke out on Matt’s face and he waved back at her before being escorted down the hall back into his room. Natasha let out a heavy sigh as she headed back outside. It was obvious that he has gotten worse since she was last here but she was not about to let them chuck him into a cell, not when Matt still had a chance of getting better… if only Ben could pull himself together. She pulled her phone out and dialled her brother’s number.

            “Hello?”

            “Ben, it’s me.”

            “Oh hey Nat, good that you called because I’ve been meaning to ask since when were you so chummy with the greasers?”

            “What?” Natasha’s eyebrows knitted together once she reached her bike outside. “I don’t know what you-.”

            “Don’t lie baby sister, we all saw you leaving school looking very friendly with Johnny Vincent.”

            “…”

            “I take your silence meaning I’m right?” Ben sounded ecstatic on the other end. “I bet you’re with him now, huh? Well you tell him he better watch himself-.”

            “Ben, I’m at Happy Volts.”

            “… Oh, how’d it go?”

            “Things got pretty bad… Matt threw a vase at me.”

            “He did what?” Ben’s tone changed again. “Are you sure it’s safe for you to keeping seeing him?”

            “I don’t care if it’s safe or not,” Natasha raised her voice slightly. “Matt needs me so I’m going to carry on seeing him… and he asked about you, you know? In fact, he needs you the most. So why don’t you stop complaining and get off your ass if you’re so concerned.”

            “Nat… you- you know I love Matt, he’s my twin brother for fuck’s sake. I… I don’t know, I’ve just been busy with things.”

            “With what? You’ve been deliberately avoiding him since he regained consciousness and it’s just not good enough! Mum and dad are gone and he needs us!”

            “… I-I gotta go, Nat. I’ll speak to you tomorrow.”

            “Ben, I swear if you hang up-.”

            The line went dead.

            The rage that had been boiling and growing throughout the phone call was about to blow and Natasha was trying to hold it together while she was still on the premises of a mental asylum. She did not care whatever excuse Ben had the next time she saw him but he was going to get a beating for that.

            Natasha shoved her phone into her bag and mounted her bike. It was going to be another thirty-minute ride back to the academy and she was starting to wonder if she should just let Johnny drive her if he offered her next time.

.

**.**

.

            Derby nearly groaned when they began to see the silhouette of Bullworth Academy’s tall unwelcoming gates. He had just had a date with Pinky and for one reason or another she had decided she wanted to experience a peasant’s date, which just meant that they were not allowed to take their usual transport or spend money. It was a bloody waste of time was what it was but at least Pinky had a good time, it should keep her off his back for the next week. Pinky was skipping ahead of him, texting on her phone when she abruptly came to a stop.

            “Derby,” she called in a hushed tone. “Isn’t that Natasha?”

            Derby looked to where Pinky was pointing at and sure enough it was the redheaded girl on her bike, what he failed to see was the reason why she had pointed Natasha Evans out.

            “She just came out from that road,” Pinky pointed to the rocky path with a mischievous grin. “Doesn’t that lead to the asylum? … You think she’s crazy?”

            “… There is a chance-.”

            “Oh my god, she’s insane! That’s why she quit cheerleading!” Pinky gushed. “I have got to tell Mandy.”

            Before Derby can reply she had already began typing furiously on her phone as she walked ahead again, no doubt reporting to Mandy what she’s seen. With a sigh and a roll of his blue eyes Derby followed after as he eyed Natasha one last time. It was a shame she was crazy, he always thought she was cute… but now that he thought about it there was someone else he ought to tell about this as well…

            As he looked away from the girl, Derby too pulled out his phone to message his lieutenant.

.

**.**

.

            Natasha returned to the dorms that evening feeling rather sick. People had been whispering as soon as she got in and she could only wonder what the reason for it was, but she doubts it was anything important… it could just be the Johnny thing; if her brother had seen who’s saying the whole school did not catch on… especially considering the girls she had to deal with.

            She headed up the stairs and straight into her bedroom where she dumped her things on the ground and discarded her clothing. Since she moved out of her previous shared room with Mandy she found living by herself rather enjoyable, there was the privacy but there was also no more arguing about missing scrunchies or having boys over; though she would not have much of a problem with the latter now that she was single and people looked at her like an alien. Natasha smiled faintly as she remembered the time Mandy had caught her and Ted under the covers making out, her face was absolutely priceless and she just had to run out screaming which woke the entire dorm. Poor Ted had to run for it in just his boxers, it had been hilarious watching Mrs. Peabody chase after him along with the little kids screaming and covering their eyes.

            Those were the good days…

            Natasha got ready for bed but to get a can of soda before going to sleep. Clad in her jammies she headed down the stairs and into the lounge, as soon as she entered she had the urge to turn back around and forget she saw Mandy and rest of the cheerleaders on the sofas but she stood her ground and coolly walked past them to the vending machine. They were whispering again but this was nothing new and she was not going to let it bother her.

            “Hey, if it isn’t crazy girl!”

            “… Excuse me?” Natasha turned around after receiving her soda from the machine. The look Mandy gave her was really beginning to get on her nerves and Natasha walked straight up to her and demanded an explanation.

            “Don’t play dumb,” Mandy rolled her eyes with an annoying giggle. “Everyone knows about you leaving Happy Volts today… I thought you had to be off the rails to be sleeping with Johnny Vincent but I didn’t think you actually were.”

 


	2. two

            For the entire day students have been avoiding her like the plague, sure there were the rumours about Johnny and Happy Volts but then she was also hearing some ridiculous accusations. Natasha sighed as she walked down the corridor and groups of students began whispering to themselves.

            _“I heard she beat up Mandy.”_

_“She probably hangs out with Gary Smith.”_

_“Wasn’t he expelled?”_

_“Who’s to say she’s wasn’t inmates with him?”_

_“I reckon she’s part of a cult.”_

            This was getting out of hand.

            She had slapped Mandy (and maybe sprayed her with soda) but it was hardly anything warranting it to be called a beat-up. She has never spoken to Gary Smith nor was she part of a cult. She wanted to scream these things to everyone but she knew there was no point, there wasn’t a single person that would listen to her anyway.

            Once classes ended Natasha returned to her dorm where she dropped off her books and got changed into some casualwear, she pulled on a pair of well-worn dark denim, a white cotton tank top, then picked out an everyday bag and shoved in the novel she’s been reading and a cardigan to keep her warm from the occasional breezes that have grown common in the past few days as winter was nearing. After she had everything she quite literally ran off the campus and got on her bike, just being around everyone made her feel uncomfortable, not only did they not speak to her but now they looked at her as if she was insane.

            At the gates she turned left and pedalled down the bridge, she stuck on the main road and parked her bike on the concrete pavement right above the coast. The beach was her usual go-to place where she knew she would be undisturbed, most students like to stay on campus and the people in town did not treat her like some freak of nature.

            Natasha propped herself down on the sand and pulled out her book not knowing that this tranquillity would not last long.

.

**.**

.

            In the abandoned tenements in New Coventry, Johnny was practically inanimate as he silently watched the scene unfolding before him; Lefty and Peanut were arguing over the last piece of pizza and frankly Johnny could not care less, it was pizza from a week ago anyway. There were surely other things he could be doing. Johnny grew tired of their bickering and stood up, he picked his leather jacket off the back of the chair he had been sitting on and headed towards the door.

            “Heading out, Johnny?”

            “Yeah,” Johnny did not even bother to look to see who spoke to him as he sluggishly pulled on his jacket. Just as he was leaving through the door someone asked if he would get them some pizza and Johnny felt what little patience he had to begin with snap. “Do I look like your fucking maid?!”

            The room went dead silent after Johnny’s outburst and the boys exchanged bashful looks under their leader’s heavy gaze. When no one spoke, Johnny simply grunted and turned around to leave. The reason for Johnny’s bad mood was that he found one of Lola’s old skirts lying around and he’s been unrested ever since, quietly brooding away or snapping at anyone that rubbed him the wrong way (which was not difficult to do considering he was annoyed at practically anyone that spoke to him). If Johnny weren’t so goddamn scary Peanut would have told him to grow up and get over it, but alas no one dared stand up to Johnny Vincent when he was in such a state.

            Outside the tenements the black Cadillac was parked across the street, it took Johnny a good while to get to it with the traffic and mostly because he would space out when the road was busy and miss a chance to cross during the few rare moments the road was cleared. When he finally made it to his car, he hopped in and turned the ignition on; he really needed a drive, ideally a long one but there was not much he could go unless he drove all the way into Old Bullworth Vale and even then it felt it still would not be enough.

            Despite being unsure of his route the sea was already coming into view and Johnny decided he would just drive along the beach towards the carnival then maybe even up into the hill then circle back to New Coventry. The cool ocean breeze was already beginning to have an effect, and hopefully the rest of the drive would calm him down some more and maybe he’d even be in the mood to get Lefty that pizza he asked for.

            The bliss did not last long though. As slowed around a corner he saw a group of students down at the beach, it was Derby Harrington and Bif Taylor towering over someone and it was her red hair that first drew his attention to them. Without thinking twice Johnny turned the wheel and parked haphazardly on the pavement, almost knocking into some pedestrians.

.

**.**

.

            “I heard you knocked Mandy’s teeth out.”

            Bif spoke to her in such a condescending tone and his expression was nothing short but unkind, Natasha wanted nothing more than to knock his perfectly modified teeth out. So she retorted if he would like her to do the same to his making both Derby crack a smirk and Bif laughed in that Bif Taylor way that sometimes made her forget that he has turned into an a-class prick.

            Natasha almost recoiled when he bent down to her eye-level and reached his arm around her, with her heart hammering in her chest she kept her eyes glued to Derby who had taken a step back to watch them showing only the slightest of interest. Natasha stared at him almost as if she wanted him to intervene but she tried to keep her expression still until Bif pressed his lips to her ear and inhaled terribly slowly stirring her in a way that she hated. Bif has always been forward with her and she used to be able to repel him without much effort but recently his advances have been bolder and it did not help she was not feeling as sure of herself.

            “You know Nat, you shouldn’t give so much attitude now that your reputation is down the gutter and Thompson couldn’t care less about you,” Natasha shifted slightly when he squeezed her shoulder and she tore her eyes away from Derby, she tilted her head and met Bif’s eyes looking more unnerved than thrilled. “Who knows sweetheart, I might just be the last guy that will show any interest-.”

            “Taylor, you have exactly two seconds to let her go.”

            The tension between Natasha and Bif instantly broke when the familiar voice cut in, both looked over their shoulders and found Johnny Vincent trudging down the sand and stopping a good distance from them.

            “What the hell are you doing here, Vincent?” Bif spat back without moving an inch before looking back down at Natasha. “This is between me and her.”

            “She’s clearly not interested in you so why don’t you piss off?”

            “How about this rat learn his place and stop sticking his nose in his better’s business?” Derby took a defensive step forward, uncrossing his arms as if he’s ready to fight. “Instead of worrying about others you should leash that whore of yours.”

            “What did you say?” Johnny practically growled as he stepped forward and squared up against Derby, holding the prep by his Aquaberry sweater. “Say it again, punk!”

            “Johnny!” Natasha grabbed onto one of his arms and she tried to pull him back but it was no use at all as he did not even notice her presence while his mind was clouded by anger. It appears that Derby had not taken kindly to Johnny’s hostility and he had grabbed the greaser back. “Johnny, come on stop it! … Johnny! … Bif, help me!”

            Natasha did her best to get Johnny’s attention but he would not look at her at all, desperate for help Natasha looked to Bif pleadingly and cocked her head towards the two caught in a scuffle. At first Bif looked almost insouciant of the whole ordeal but after seeing Natasha’s looks he stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Derby, and Bif was able to tear Derby away from Johnny being the large boxer he was.

            “Come on Derby, he’s not worth our trouble,” Bif pulled his friend back as he tried to calm him blandly. “Let’s just go.”

            Derby hurled a final word of insults towards the greaser before elbowing Bif’s arms off and turning around to leave. Natasha let out a quiet sigh of relief once Derby began stepping away and she noticed Bif was still stood watching her and Johnny, she could not stop herself from looking away from his gaze while hiding behind Johnny.

            “What are you still gawking at, Taylor?” Johnny suddenly spoke and Natasha froze when she felt him pull his arm out of her hold, she expected him to barge towards Bif for another fight but he shifted around and held her behind his back almost as if to protect her. “Shouldn’t you be running along now?”

            “This is far from over, Vincent,” Bif huffed before leaving without another word to Natasha but she knew the words were directed at her as well. It was only after a while when Johnny released her, he turned around and looked down to meet her face, checking if she was okay.

            “What did Harrington and Taylor want with you?” he asked quietly, holding her arm gently when he saw she was shaking slightly. “You alright, doll?”

            “Yeah… I’m fine. It’s a long story,” she rubbed her forehead with a sigh, she bent down to pick up her bag and discarded book. Honestly she wanted nothing more than to leave after such an event. “Bif and I kinda have history.”

            “What kind?” he beat her to picking up her bottle of water and passed it to her. “Here.”

            “Oh, thanks,” she took it from him and tucked it into her bag. They began walking together almost instantly, and she was subconsciously following him to where he parked his car. “He’s just… always been around me, even when I was with Ted he would still be after my attention… that kinda thing. I obviously rejected him because it was never going to happen even if were single… but now that I am single he’s been… more forward.”

            “Guy can’t take a hint, huh?” Johnny looked sympathetic. “… What happened between you and Thompson, anyway?”

            “Well after I quit cheerleading I wasn’t around Ted nearly as much as I used to be, guess he just didn’t know what to do,” Natasha shrugged as they reached street-level. “Then Mandy replaced me as head cheerleader and I guess it just didn’t take much for her to convince him to dump me.”

            “So he just listened to her?”

            “Well yeah. I mean come on, Ted isn’t exactly the brightest guy,” she forced a smile as they stopped by his car. “It’s fine anyway, I doubt things would have worked out even if we had stayed together.”

            “Well, Thompson’s a fool for letting you go,” Johnny opened the passenger door for her. “Hop in, let’s go do something.”

            “Uh, what do you have in mind?” it was a genuine smile this time and Natasha couldn’t help but feel a little giddy from the smirk on his face after he shrugged back in response so nonchalantly in that cool Johnny Vincent way.

            “Anything you want.”

            “Um…”

            “Carnival?” he suggested. “I was heading around there for a drive anyway but walking around with you might be better.”

            “… Okay, yeah sure,” she eventually walked towards the car and slid into the passenger seat. “Oh, I have my bike with me, it’s just a little further back.”

            “No worries, I’ll go grab it and dump it in the trunk,” Johnny shut the door for her and she watched from the rear-view mirror as he jogged down the street to find her bike.

            Natasha strapped herself in and licked her bottom lip to prevent herself from smiling wider. This was the last thing she expected herself to be doing after such a terrible day but she cannot deny that it has really helped with her mood, she had thought her day was definitely ruined with no way to comeback after Bif and Derby appeared but who would have thought that Johnny Vincent would come to her rescue… then offer to take her out…? A walk in the carnival counted in her books.

            Johnny quickly returned and put her bike away before jumping into the driver’s seat. Despite his friendly gesture earlier he was quiet for most of the drive and the only reason Natasha can think of was what happened earlier, especially when Lola was mentioned; it was smart on Derby part to exploit the one weakness Johnny had, it was common knowledge that Lola was the one sure thing that could agitate Johnny but not many were brave (or fool) enough to face him angry.

            The drive was not long and the sun was just beginning to set as Johnny pulled up outside the gates. They parked and headed towards the ticket box where they each paid for their own tickets, Johnny had offered to pay for them both but Natasha would not allow it knowing that he has had to work hard for what money he has to spend.

            The carnival was as boisterous and magical as she remembered, she has only been three times, once with her family when she was very little, the second was a date with Ted and the last time was with her brothers just a few days before the accident. She could not help but smile when she remembered her brothers’ determination to win her a prize but ending up with only enough tickets to claim an oversized worn out shirt. They were gutted they had to find out they were terrible at carnival games through such means and she ended up having to wear the thing but it was still an incident that made her laugh every time she thought back to it.

            “What are you grinning about?” Johnny broke their silence and she snapped her head around, eyes still practically sparkling and lips in a wide grin. “Well?”

            “I was just thinking about the last time I was here.”

            “Oh, who were you with?” he sounded off somehow, he must have been anticipating her answer to be Ted because his composure noticeably changed when she said it was her brothers. He stuck his hands into his pockets and stopped leading her to stop before him and wait. “… I asked the boys about you… I’m sorry about your parents, I didn’t know they died.”

            “Oh… that’s-,” Natasha glanced away for a moment before meeting his eyes again. “Yeah, thanks.”

            “And Matt, he was an alright fella. Hope he’s doing okay.”

            “Oh, he’s still recovering,” she gave him a tight smile. “He’s hospitalised and being treated in Liberty City where my aunt lives at the moment.”

            She hated lying, especially to a friend which is what she considered Johnny to be now, but she had to for Matt’s sake; at least that was what she was told by everyone surrounding her. Her aunt, the lawyers, her family, the orderlies, even Ben has said that the best way to protect Matt is to keep the ruse.

            “Well I’m sure he’ll be better in no time,” Johnny gave her a reassuring pat on the back. “So what happened when you last came with them?”

            “Oh, right. Um… we were here for my birthday, they thought it was a good idea to win my present and I kinda ended up with an old souvenir shirt a few sizes too big for me.”

            Johnny laughed and bemused the idea of the twin star football players being terrible at any physical activities. It’s the first time she’s seen him genuinely laugh about something related to school or more specifically another clique, she just assumed that being the leader of his own gang meant he disliked everyone else but he had surprised her when he said he thought Matt was decent and he spoke rather nicely about her brothers in general as well. “You’d think they can get you something better than a baggy shirt.”

            “Well apparently it’s a lot harder than it looks,” she shrugged back. “Even Ted couldn’t win me anything when we were here.”

            “Haven’t we already made it clear that Thompson is an idiot?” Johnny gave her a smile that resembled the one he gave her when he first asked her to get into his car. “Well shall we go win you something nice then? As a man I feel a certain obligation for you to finally get something nice from the carnival.”

            “No, you don’t have to do that.”

            “Like I said, something inside of me is telling me to do it,” he grinned. “To show you just how much better a greaser is.”

            “Oh Johnny please.”

.

.

            Wow, who knew Johnny Vincent could throw a good pitch?

            In little to no time Johnny had raked up dozens of tickets and went to claim a prize from the tent. Natasha waited outside half excited and half embarrassed over the fact that she actually had a lovely time with Johnny and he had been so sweet with her the entire time. Despite her complaints he paid for all the games and in the end he let her buy them a cotton candy to share because she had felt he was spending his money for her, even then he had barely eaten any himself.

            Natasha watched in awe as Johnny stepped out of the prize tent carrying a large stuffed bear, its sheer size made it so that Johnny had to carry it on his back and when he got close he hurled it over his shoulders and passed it to her. Natasha nearly stumbled back as it landed in her arms and she did her best to grip the bear around its neck and held it up.

            “Oh geez, I really don’t see myself carrying this back to my dorm.”

            “Hey, I worked hard for him,” Johnny poked the bear’s nose with a self-satisfied smile. “So you gotta take good care of him, kay?”

            “Right, of course I will,” Natasha nodded as she held back a laugh from how he had referred the bear. “So what should we do now?”

            “Some rides maybe?”

            “What? With Mr. Snuggles with us?” she made a show of patting the bear’s head. “I don’t think he’d fit on any of the rides.”

            “Mr. Snuggles?” Johnny repeated, his voice laced with distaste. “That’s terrible, that’s not what we’re naming him.”

            “We?” she laughed. “I thought this bear was for me.”

            “I reckon I’m entitled to some naming rights since I got him for you.”

            “What do you suggest then?”

            “… Maybe Fred?”

            “How about… maybe… no?” she shook her head. “If you wanna go on some rides how about you take Mr. Snuggles to your car first?”

            “Fine then,” he lifted the bear out of her hands with ease. “Let’s go then, _Fred_.”

            Who would have guessed that her day would have ended up with Johnny Vincent rescuing her from Bif Taylor and Derby Harrington, then for them to head to the carnival where he would get her a stuffed bear and then proceeding to them arguing about the name of the bear. Johnny really was a lot more different than she thought he would be, for one he seemed to just go where the wind took him and he had no problems saying what was on his mind – he seemed genuinely unselfish and agreeable when he wasn’t in one of his moods. She also liked the fact that he did not care for gossip or drama, a deeper part of her felt rather relieved when she found out that he hadn’t known about her family’s accident and she was able to be the one to confirm it to him the way she wanted to since he made no assumptions before he spoke to her. He was just an honest if not slightly bold person.

            Johnny returned not long after and the pair ventured deeper into the carnival where they went on the Big Squid once and twice on the rollercoaster. Although Johnny was better at the games than the jocks were, he was not even half as tolerant with the rides. After they stepped off the rollercoaster Johnny insisted on going on the ferris wheel instead of going on again.

            “Doing alright there, Johnny?” Natasha asked once they have taken their seat on the ride. “Looking a little pale there. Hope the ferris wheel isn’t too much for you.”

            “Oh, shut up,” he elbowed her lightly with a hint of a smile. “You’re a crazy broad, you know. I’ve never met one that liked going on those kinds of crazy rides back to back like that.”

            “Well, what can I say?” she shrugged with a laugh. “I like going fast, the thrill of it just exciting, isn’t it?”

            “Oh, I’m not sure about the rides but I know about the excitement of going fast.”

            “… Johnny Vincent, did you just…?”

            “It was your fault for saying it,” he chuckled as he leaned his head back and stared up into the sky. “… This is nice. I can’t remember the last time I just sat back and looked at the stars.”

            “Yeah, it’s my first time on a ferris wheel and it’s not so bad.”

            “What? Afraid it’ll be too slow for you?”

            “Oh, shut up! stop teasing me.”

.

.

            In the end Natasha and Johnny ended up staying on the ferris wheel for another three times and was going for a fourth go when the operator asked them to leave as he informed them the carnival was now closing. The two had looked at each other and laughed, neither of them had realised how late it had gotten but it did not seem to particularly bother them either. They were one of the last people to leave the carnival and they were smiling and laughing the entire time they were walking through the now dimmed stalls and rides.

            They easily found Johnny’s car and she grinned at the sight of Mr. Snuggles strapped in on the backseat.

            “This has been… surprisingly fun,” she said when she got into her seat and strapped herself in. “… Right?”

            “It has,” he nodded in agreement, a smile appearing on his face as he turned on the ignition. “You’re not bad company, Evans.”

            “And you’re not so terrible either, Vincent.”

            The pair became quiet as they drove out of the tunnel and onto the main road by the coast. Natasha took a deep breath as she leaned onto the side, with the cool breeze in her hair and her soft gaze focused on the rippling waves illuminated under the moonlight she wanted nothing more than for this very moment to last.

            The car eventually came to a halt right outside the academy gate. Natasha climbed out and went to unstrap the bear while Johnny went to retrieve her bike and helped her lock it into its place on the rack, all the while he was doing so Natasha watched him as she hugged the bear close to her neck digging her nose into the toy to hide her face. Johnny did not notice until he was back and trying to meet her face.

            “Hey now, what’s wrong doll?”

            “Nothing…” she averted her gaze. “I’m just smiling a lot and I don’t want you to see.”

            Something stirred inside of Johnny as he felt a strange sensation growing. Again the feeling was one he has not felt in a long time and it was one that was usually reserved for his whore of an ex. The feeling was definitely there… and it could be bad.

            “I reckon you’re looking pretty cute behind that ol’ bear,” he said without thinking. Damn, it was worse than bad. It could be dangerous. “Let’s see.”

            “No,” he could practically hear the smile in her voice as she stepped back from him and hugged the bear tighter. “I should go now… thanks for everything, Johnny.”

            “Yeah, alright,” he shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched her go, he was about to turn and leave himself when he remembered something and called out to her. She turned around immediately, the bear was now lowered and he could clearly see the surprised look on her face. One of her eyebrows were perked up and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she waited for him to continue. “If Taylor or Harrington ever give you trouble again you tell me, alright doll?”

            “… Why?” a playful smile appeared on her lips. “Will you beat them up for me?”

            “Yes.”

            Natasha chuckled when she realised he was dead serious and she nodded back sheepishly. “I will, thanks Johnny.”


End file.
